


Warm Hands

by purrinchando



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrinchando/pseuds/purrinchando
Summary: Rumours have been going through the Askran kingdom that a new Legendary Hero has arrived! You grab your trusted Breidablik and got to work!





	Warm Hands

"Have you heard about the NEW _Legendary_ Hero?!"

Mae gossiped to Boey.

"Yes, and I don't care."

Mae hit Boey on the shoulder, making a pouty face "Ugh, such a party pooper!"

You happened to be walking by with books in your hands, clearly headed for the library.

"Hey, hey, Kiran!"

You waved quickly and flashed a smile, running off to your wanted destination.

"Mae, don't bother them with yo- ugh!"

Mae had already clinged onto your arm, clearly excited from the news she got.

"Kiran, Kiran! There's a new _Legendary_ Hero!"

"Mae, I don't have time for this!"

"I heard... It's the Niflian prince!"

A loud thud could be heard. As it seems you dropped the books you were holding, along with your jaw dropping.

"You're kidding, right?! _Hríd,_ the eldest prince of Nifl?"

"Yep, that's the one!"

You stormed off to the summoning room, pulling out the Breidablik. With the Breidablik in your hand, you kissed it and gave it a small pat.

"C'mon baby, c'mon... I know you can do this!"

A strong urge to summon Hríd was present in your system, you were trembling from the sheer excitement. You.. can't really explain why you wanted him so much, but you just _knew_ you needed him. You met him time and time before Loki had joined the Order of Heroes, when it was still in question who was the traitor. There was no doubt you were mesmerized by him, he looked astonishing. You kind of accepted the fact you'd never see him again, unless he ever wanted to visit his sisters. But when Mae told you that he's recruitable now, there was no _way_ you'd pass up that opportunity!

"Selena... Caeda... Corrin... Raigh..."

You began to grit your teeth, palms sweating, arms are heavy... You had 10 orbs left.

There was only one red orb, rest were colorless.

You backed away from the summoning circle, wind growing stronger along with flashing lights covering the entire room. You put your hands up in front of your eyes, blocking the embrace of light.

You looked up, when suddenly...

"... Seliph."

Seliph had a rather concerned expression, the way your mood changed from excited to droopy quite discouraged him. You pat him on the back and escorted him out of the summoning room.

"Might as well work on merging him, I'll send the rest home later."

5 orbs left, this was your last chance.

You gulped as you slowly put the last 5 orbs you had in the summoning circle, sweat dripping down your face, exhaling afterwards.

You crossed your fingers in hopes to finally get the one you've anticipated for the most, you feel a strong luck coarsing through your veins. You had closed your eyes, waiting for the light to go away.

...

_...but it didn't._

_"The light didn't fade, which means..."_

Your eyes were met with a tall figure, sparkling and shining, golden shoulder caps decorated with diamonds which reflected light. The figure pushed their cape away, hand on their sword and adjusting their posture. 

"I am Hríd, the eldest prince of Nifl. I will lend you my strength. Ask whatever you need of me, I'll do what I can!"

A loud squeal escaped your lips as you fell down to your knees, not believing what you are currently witnessing. The prince looked at you confused, yet still offered you a hand to get up, showing off a fond smile. You quickly cleared your throat and accepted the prince's hand.

"Ah, you have warm hands."

Your eyes widened once you heard what the prince had _legitimately_ said, _"Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh GoDS WE ARE HOLDING HANDS AND HE SAID MY HANDS ARE WARM! KIRAN! KiraaAaan, act NATURAL!"_

"W-Well, haha..."

Hríd noticed you were trembling a bit, he smiled at you and chuckled.

"I mean, you're used to cold weather! So! That's why! My hands! Are warm!"

You put your hoodie down in an attempt to cover your obviously flustered face, though the prince crouched to look at your face again.

"You're very mysterious, but spending time with you puts me at ease all the same."

The only word your expression could be described with was "embarrassment". But, Hríd didn't seem to care, so why would you?

"My name is Kiran. I'm very glad to have you here with us, Hríd. I have previously summoned your youngest sister, Yglr. I'm going to try to summon Gunnthrá, so all of you can be together as a family once again."

"I appreciate your kindness, Kiran. Could you show me around the kingdom of Askr? I have heard many great things about it."

"Of course!"

Hríd put his arm around you as you exited the summoning room, chatting out and about along with sharing info about his adventures in Nifl.

_Best. Day. Ever._

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL HRÍD CAME HOME!!  
> I literally screamed when I got him, I got him on my 6th try too? Now im saving up for possible Christmas units  
> And also speaking of Christmas units I saw this one comment and it made me laugh so much:  
> "We better get a Winter alt of Hríd where he's just in his underwear"  
> Like!! Same!!


End file.
